Abduction
by kanista
Summary: Sequel to Rollercoaster Romance. Ren and Kyoko are jinxed when it comes to amusement parks.This time their son gets kidnapped when they vist one. And the ransom isn't money.
1. The kidnapping

_**HI everyone! Though it's a sequel, it has nothing much to do with the first story. So enjoy reading it and please review. If you think it's getting boring , just let me know! **_

Seven years had passed since that wild roller-coaster ride. Kyoko and Ren had developed a fondness for roller coasters. Though it brought back memories of the two of them dangling from the tracks high up in the air, it was still a great way to end a date. Yup, the roller coaster accident had managed to do in a few minutes what Ren and Kyoko hadn't accomplished in a year- it brought them together…in more ways than one…

They were now a happily married couple with one son, Kiryu. And it was for this little five –year old that Ren and Kyoko were arranging their beautifully wrapped presents and cards. It was 22'nd March, Kiryu's fifth birthday.

"Shall we wake him up?", Ren asked smiling. Kyoko nodded eagerly and the two of them made their way to their son's room. When they opened the door a beautiful sight greeted them. It was quite early, and the faint morning light pouring into the room made it look like a little paradise on the earth. On the bed, Kiryu was still asleep, his face so peaceful like an angel, that it was five minutes before his parents finally tried to wake him.

He opened his eyes yawning. "Mom, dad..", he greeted them sleepily. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRYU!", Ren and Kyoko cried out, hugging him tightly. "Come on up and open your presents!".

On hearing the word 'presents', Kiryu sat up straight, wide awake. He jumped up from his bed and ran straight to the living room which had been decorated with balloons and confetti. At the centre of the dining table lay a small pile of presents. He eagerly began opening them. His parents entered the room smiling. Ren put his arm around his wife's shoulder as they watched their child open his presents with his occasional exclaims of surprise and happiness. A collection of model planes from his parents, a fancy dress make-up kit with weird costumes from the president, play stations from his grandparents….and there would be a birthday party in the evening ,which meant more presents from his school friends!

"Come on Kiryu! ", Kyoko said in a sing song voice as she hurried him to the bathroom. "We'll go on an outing to wherever you want once you get dressed!"

Birthday meant new clothes. Kiryu was soon dressed in a smart blue shirt and jeans. He looked so adorable that Kyoko wanted to hug him tight like a teddy bear. Together the little family went out for Kiryu's birthday outing.

"Where do you want to go Kiryu?", Ren asked . "An amusement park!", he replied promptly. Ren and Kyoko exchanged secret smiles as they got into the car. "Amusement park it is!", said Ren and drove his family to the amusement park where he and Kyoko had gotten together.

The Hizuris didn't notice the white Mercedes that had been following them all the way to the park. And they did not notice the cleverly disguised female who got out of it and began following them discreetly for the rest of the morning waiting for the right moment…

For the rest of the morning the little family wandered around the park, trying out various games at booths. They didn't get up on too many rides as Kiryu was too young. Soon they entered a restaurant in the park for lunch.

The Female smiled. Her instructions were clear. This was the moment for her to act. She entered the restaurant and sat down at a table. After placing her order, she went straight to the washroom. She took out the little cylinder from her pocket. It was a smoke bomb, but of an entirely new design. It looked like a harmless key ring, but the chain could be pulled out like a grenade's releasing thick grey smoke into the air.

She left the washroom and casually made her way to the Hizuri's table. She pulled out the chain swiftly, and dropped it near their table.

The effect was immediate. Thick smoke quickly engulfed their table and spread to the rest of the restaurant in a few seconds. Before the smoke spread however, She quickly, pulled down her headband to her nose, as it was actually a specially designed safety mask. The smoke was harmless. But it knocked out everyone unconscious for a few hours, and did so very quickly!.

The Hizuris and everyone in the restaurant were already unconscious. The young woman slung Kiryu over her shoulder and quickly made her way out of the restaurant before curious passer –bys crowded around the restaurant. Once she was safely outside, she took off the safety gas mask, and covered Kiryu's face in her shoulders so that he wouldn't be recognized.

She breathed freely when she was safely in her car. Distant screams told her that people had finally discovered the smoke in the restaurant.

As she drove towards her destination, she made a phone call to her employer. "I've on my way with Kiryu Hizuri sir.

"Good", replied her employer. He sat back and smiled. Step one, kidnap Tsuruga's son successful! Step two would be the ransom. And his wife of course….


	2. The kidnapper

Mr. Wu F. Osha wasn't the seasoned criminal you read about in novels. In fact,' Operation Kyoko', as he liked to call it was his first venture into crime. And also his last. He had been in the entertainment business long enough to use his hard earned money for his latest interest in kidnapping.

Seven years ago, he had been a bratty little celebrity who cared for no one in the world but himself. But one day, he saw a newspaper article that made his blood boil. But rather than venting out his anger on someone else, he kept his feelings bottled within him, till it quietly drove him mad. Yes, our criminal mastermind is an insane genius.

The article in question, featured a story on Ren Tsuruga and his alias sister Setsuka . His latest movie was a huge success. He played a cold blooded murderer under the alias 'Cain heel'. The article had a picture taken a few months before the movie was released. Cain Heel was carrying a dripping wet , _barely dressed_ girl in his arms after having fallen from a roller coaster. The article revealed that the girl was Kyoko Mogami, Dark Moon's Mio. She had played Cain Heel's little sister. It also went on to say that Ren Tsuruga and she were dating.

Mr. Wu F Osha had developed quite an interest in Kyoko Mogami ever since her debut commercial. The interest soon turned into an obsession. When he read the news, he vowed to cause her as much pain and unhappiness as she had caused him by dating and finally marrying Ren Tsuruga.

Artemis Fowl became his idol .He fashioned a Zorro –like costume. As a final touch, he took up an alias inspired from Artemis Fowl and formulated a complicated plan for two years, after Ren and Kyoko announced the birth of their son. He hired Vie Ghoul's Reino to be his' technical assistant' and Ruriko, another LME celebrity to be his assistant.

Reino was a scientific genius. He built them a fabulous centre underground. An abandoned warehouse provided the entrance through an ingeniously built hidden elevator. For the last few months he had been working on the perfect smoke bomb- effective but harmless, and most importantly, no evidence of the gas.

Ruriko was hired mainly because she was from LME, and like her boss, totally against Ren's choice of life partner. She had been quite easy to convince once he told her about her reward- being with Ren Tsuruga forever.

There was a knock on the door and Ruriko entered carrying the unconscious boy in her arms. The boss motioned to a bed with lights overhead and Ruriko laid Kiryu on it.

"Check the news and inform me when they're finally conscious.", he ordered her.

Ruriko nodded and went to the Television centre. She sighed as she switched on the television. She had long since come to the conclusion that she was working for a madman. His plans, his motive, his child-like determination, his alias, his idol,his costume for heaven's sake! They all proved it. She kicked herself for having accepted his offer to work for him. All for a schoolgirl crush she no longer had on Ren! She was in fact feeling guilty about her actions. But if she backed out the boss would surely kill her. And probably in a pretty grisly manner…like driving drills into her body or burning her alive with laser beams. He certainly had the technology and the ruthlessness.

As for the reward, he would keep his word. Probably by killing Ren and her together!

But now, she had a plan. She leaned back and began to go through the details of her plan like a child revising in the last minute for an exam. She stopped her thinking when she heard footsteps making their way towards the boss's room. That 'technical assistant' or rather , the boss's 'mad scientist' as she liked to call Reino, always gave her the creepy feeling that he could tune into her thoughts whenever he wanted. And the last thing she wanted was for him to go running to the boss about her traitorous thoughts.

Four hours later, the much awaited for newsflash arrived. Ruriko got up to inform the boss. He smiled when she told him the news. "After an hour, make the call."

….

_**I know I haven't made much progress with the plot, but the next chapters will be faster. Just wanted to give a little background. BTW, our kidnapper resembles someone in the manga, don't you think?**_


	3. Missing Kiryu

_**HI! THANKS FOR READING! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **_

…_**..**_

A few minutes after Ruriko left the amusement park, the smoke filled restaurant was discovered. And all hell broke loose.

When the entrance door to the restaurant was first opened, thick white smoke gushed out onto the open, forcing onlookers to move away as far as possible. When the air had finally cleared, one could see people lying unconscious in the restaurant. Some had their heads on the table. Others were half hanging from their chairs. A few of them lay flat on the ground.

Panic spread like wild fire among the onlookers.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH! MURDER! HELP!"

"TERRORIST ATTACK! TERRORIST ATTACK!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THIS IS PROBABLY A BIOLOGICAL WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION! WHO KNOWS WHAT POISONOUS GAS THEY MAY HAVE USED!"

Everyone began rushing here and there, trying to get out of the park as fast as possible. The amusement park authorities and security rushed to the restaurant when they heard the commotion.

When they saw the unconscious people, they called the police and the hospital. The police gave strict orders that no one remaining in the park be allowed to leave.

The ambulances and police vans arrived promptly. Police officers wearing gas masks carried out the victims who were immediately rushed to the hospital. The police red-taped the area surrounding the restaurant and began carrying out their investigations.

The reports revealed that no trace of the mysterious gas was found in the restaurant. The gas had probably escaped out into the air when the door was opened was ruled out. When the witnesses were asked to describe what they had seen, they mentioned 'thick white smoke gushing out and spreading quickly before slowly rising into the air and disappearing completely'.

Chemists were at a loss to explain this phenomenon. To their knowledge, no gas with the described properties existed. It was probably a newly synthesized chemical , designed to act as a weapon.

The doctors in the hospital however, revealed that the patients were alive, though it was difficult to perceive when they would regain consciousness. This raised doubts as to whether this was the work of terrorists. Why not design a chemical to finish off people instead of putting them to sleep? That was not the mindset of a terrorist.

The press did not help matters. They lost no time in broadcasting the event. They began stalking policemen investigating the attack and were already at the hospital waiting with their cameras ready for the patients to finally wake up. It took the hospital security a long time to rid the hospital of pesky reporters.

But thanks to media reports the news of the gas attack and the uncertain theory of terrorists involved, led to nationwide panic.

News channels spoke of one news only-the gas attack in an amusement park in Tokyo.

TERRORIST ATTACK ON TOKYO.

NEWLY DESIGNED WEAPONS FOR CHEMICAL WARFARE- ARE WE SAFE?

REN TSURUGA AND HIS FAMILY AMONG VICTIMS.

PATIENTS UNCONSCIOUS, NOT DEAD, DOCTORS REVEAL.

MYSTERIOUS GAS STILL UNIDENTIFIED.

All day long headlines like these forced people to remain glued to their television. The fact that Japan's top celebrities were among the victims raised only a flicker of interest. People were so worked up on possible terrorist attacks on their families in any minute, that even the most diehard fans were least interested on Ren Tsuruga's state.

**4 HOURS LATER IN THE KIDNAPPER'S HIDEOUT**.

Reino got the equipment connected to the telephone once Ruriko informed them about news of the patients regaining consciousness .

"Ready?", Mr. Wu asked gleefully . "All right, give me the mouthpiece Reino . You start the controls when I give the signal."

Reino nodded. The device wasn't anything revolutionary. It was just a voice-changer. This would enable Mr. Wu to talk over the phone in his normal voice which would be distorted to a completely unfamiliar voice at the push of a button. There was another button, and it was this that Reino was proud of. It was the only one of it's kind. When pushed the button activated a switch which would ensure that one could talk on the phone for hours without worrying about the call getting traced.

Mr. Wu dialed LME's president, Lory Takarada's Number, their messenger.

Back at LME, Mr. Takarada picked up his phone. There was no number on the screen. Just 'Caller ID Withheld'. Well, that wasn't too unusual.

"Hello".

"Hello, Mr. Takarada. I am Mr. Wu F. Osha. I would like to inform you that Ren Tsuruga's son has been officially kidnapped."

The president was stunned. "Ex…Excuse me?", he said stammering for the first time in his life.

"And you are to inform the boy's parents of this pleasant news as you were undoubtedly going to visit them. And please warn them against calling the police or informing anyone about the kidnapping. It will create an extremely and unnecessarily messy situation. Their boy is in my hideout. If they wish to see him alive, they must do exactly as I say. And that includes pretending that their son was never with them in the park and that he is sound and safe. I will call them later about the ransom."

There was a click and then the beeping sound of a disconnected call.

Lory stared at the phone in horror. He immediately got ready to go to the hospital in his limo.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

" Kyoko!"

Kyoko heard a distant voice calling her name. Then the voice began to sound louder and more urgent.

"KYOKO! WAKE UP!"

Kyoko's eyes snapped open. Ren was shaking her desperately. He seemed to have aged a hundred years in a few hours. His eyes looked clouded and drugged, his hair was a mess and there was a worried and haggard look on his face. Kyoko looked around. The various instruments in the room made it obvious she was in a hospital.

"Kuon! Thank goodness! We're alive!", Kyoko cried in relief throwing her arms around her husband.

Kuon hugged her tightly, tears threatening to fall out. _How was he going to tell her?_

Kyoko drew back from his hug. "Where's Kiryu?", she asked.

Kuon gulped.

"KUON? Why…why're you crying? Where's Kiryu? Is he all right?",she asked frantically.

"Kyoko..I..", Ren started helplessly ," I don't know where is he."

Kyoko felt as though a cold heart had squeezed her heart.

"I've searched all the hospital rooms! I asked the warden…but there was no child in the restaurant. And even if they had left out someone the police would have found them by now. They're investigating the gas attack and think it was some kind of a smoke bomb."

But Kyoko wasn't interested in smoke bombs. Right then she only knew that her son was missing and possibly in danger.

"I'm going to look for him.", she said fiercely and actually pulled back her covers and get up from her bed. "He's probably wandering around in the amusement park! They can't have looked too carefully. Come with me Kuon!"

"You won't find him there Kyoko.", said a weary voice near the door.

Kyoko and Ren looked around to find the president. If the voice hadn't come from near the door, Ren would never have believed it was the president's voice. He had never sounded so helpless…or so _scared_ and rattled.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

The president looked at them miserably.

"I mean he's been kidnapped."

Kyoko nearly fainted when she heard this information. Ren tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"I know because the kidnapper, a Mr. Wu. F. Osha contacted me a while ago. He knew I would come here when I heard you two were involved in the attack. He will contact you two regarding the ransom later. And on no account are you two allowed to call the police or let anyone know that Kiryu is missing."

For the first time in seven years Ren felt like BJ. He was ready to rip apart anything and anyone who got in his way in trying to find his son. Kyoko noticed his rage and touched his arm lightly. " We need to keep calm.", she said softly, "Please Kuon, f..f..for K..Ki..Kiryu.". Her voice began shaking so badly that Kuon forgot his anger for a moment. He gathered her in his arms and she broke down completely sobbing hot tears into his shirt.

"Kyoko,,shh..please, don't go to pieces...",Ren comforted her, gently stroking her hair. "We'll get him back alive. I promise. Have I ever gone back on my word? Please,you said it yourself, Stay calm for Kiryu's sake."

Kyoko's sobs soon subsided, though she never let go off Ren. The president got up.

"I'm sorry about this Kuon", he said. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Ren nodded his thanks and the president left. The patients would be discharged the next day after carrying out some check-ups.

**THE KIDNAPPER'S HIDEOUT**

" Success!", the kidnapper yelled triumphantly. "We are nearing our goal my friends."

Reino smirked. Ruriko tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. She then asked the boss a question that had been bothering her for a long time.

"Boss. Why did we have to kidnap the boy in such a complicated manner? I mean we could have just kidnapped him from his home or school without too much fanfare."

Mr. Wu sighed. "You my dear,", he began in an extremely patronizing voice," have absolutely _no_ imagination _at all_! Even if I had kidnapped Kiryu Hizuri in that pathetic manner as in the movies, do you think the press wouldn't have got wind of it? Even if the Hizuris kept it a secret, the news would leak out eventually! And that would put a damper on all our plans."

"But not executing this operation in that 'pathetic' manner wouldn't?", she asked him skeptically.

"Of course it wouldn't! Right now the whole of Japan is interested in bigger news-the possibility of a terrorist attack. When manipulated , the media can be a very useful tool indeed. Thanks to them, Kiryu's kidnapping is insignificant news, even though he is the son of Ren and Kyoko! "

Ruriko couldn' t help marveling at his guts. The 'terrorist attack' being a diversion from Kiryu's kidnapping was ingenious, but, so..weird.._And Corny!_, she thought.

"When do we make the next call?",Reino asked.

"After two days.", Mr. Wu replied. "Let them worry their hearts out. And the boy must have a dose of mental torture too! Another trick from Artemis Fowl. Keep your enemies mentally weak!"

Ruriko felt nauseated. She vaguely wondered if there had been anything of that sort in Artemis Fowl novels. _No! _, she decided. _The boss is cracked enough to think it up all by himself!_


	4. The package

Kiryu woke up feeling rather light-headed. He stared up at the ceiling above him. He was definitely not in his bedroom. He was lying on a rather hard bed, with his hands and feet confined by metal cuffs.

Once he realized that he was alone, he began to panic.

"MUUUMM! Daaddd!", he screamed in fright.

BANG!

There was the sound of a door being slammed open followed by footsteps. Kiryu felt relieved, thinking it was his parents walking towards him. There was a strange beeping sound and the metal cuffs unfastened themselves from around his hands and legs automatically.

Kiryu sat up slowly, his body a little stiff from being confined for so long. He looked at the person in the room and his eyes nearly popped off his face.

A tall man stood before him, wearing the strangest assortment of clothes. He wore a black cowboy hat . His eyes were covered by a fancy black mask. He was dressed in a grey shirt and slacks and would have looked quite normal had it not been for the black underwear he wore over his pants. A long black cape was fastened to his shoulders. He even had a long metal walking stick with a beautiful diamond handle.

With one fluid motion , Mr. Wu pulled out a sharp sword from the stick. He brandished the sword at Kiryu dangerously and spoke in what he hoped was a menacing voice.

"Do you know who I am?"

Kiryu looked him up and down and answered doubtfully, "Zorro? Or maybe, I dunno, Batman?"

Mr. Wu puffed up in rage. "NOOOOOO! YOU STUPID KIDD! I AM YOUR KIDNAPPER! THE ONE AND ONLY, WU. !", he shouted.

"What's kidnapper?", Kiryu asked innocently.

Mr. Wu almost burst a vein at the child's complete lack of fear and awareness of his situation.

"A kidnapper is a bad man who steals annoying kids like you from their precious mommies and daddies in return for something!", he sneered.

At the mention of 'mommies and daddies', Kiryu once again remembered that his parents were nowhere to be seen. "Where are my parents?", he asked in a scared voice.

Mr. Wu seemed to be pleased that the kid was finally getting scared. "They have gone home without you! And they can't come for you because they don't know you're here!", he said cackling evilly.

Kiryu began to cry loudly. "MUUUMMMMM! DAAAAD! HEEELP MEEEE!", he sobbed.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a child crying or screaming or wailing. Mr. Wu hated kids. In fact he had considered kidnapping Ren Tsuruga first, but Reino had managed to convince him that kidnapping his son was a better and more convenient way.

And now this annoying kid was screaming the place down. Mr. Wu dropped his sword and strode over to the child. He caught Kiryu roughly by the shoulders and shook him violently. This had quite the opposite effect as Kiryu only opened his mouth wider to let out a deafening scream. "SHUT UUUUP!", Mr. Wu shouted at the boy repeatedly till he was hoarse, but to no avail as Kiryu only continued to scream.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Reino and Ruriko came running in. Reino had a syringe and jabbed it on Kiryu's arm. Kiryu stopped struggling and soon fell unconscious.

"Thank you Reino.", said panting. "Ruriko , carry him to the confinement room."

Ruriko nodded and carried Kiryu to his 'room'. He was put on another bed and again confined to it by cuffs.

Ruriko looked at the child unhappily. She wondered what his parents must be going through right now. _Only two more days…_ she thought to herself. _Only two more days, and I'll be out of this jail._

Half an hour later she was watching the television in her room when suddenly Reino entered . Ruriko stiffened as she always did when _he_ was nearby. "what?", she asked as politely as she could. "We need to talk.", he replied.

He drew a chair beside her and sat. He went straight to the point.

"I don't like the boss anymore than you do Ruriko.", he said. "The only reason I signed up for this was because I planned to steal away Kyoko. But I don't care about that anymore Ruriko. I don't like the boss's way of working. That's why I am so hell bent on failing his plans. And I am damn sure I can succeed. Our boss may idolize Artemis Fowl, but he has the brains of a pigeon."

Ruriko stared at him incredulously. "Why are you telling me all this now? Here?", she hissed. "There are cameras around here!"

"Cameras that I control.", Reino replied calmly. "The boss is napping right now, so I fed a loop into the cameras."

Ruriko stared at him in awe. "You weren't kidding when you said he had the brains of a pigeon!", she said laughing for the first time in a long time.

"Now listen Ruriko, when the time comes I'll get us both out of here. I have a plan."

"So what do you plan to do now?", she asked him.

He smiled . "I've sent Kyoko and her family a little present.", he replied.

"When the boss asked me to invent a software that would prevent anyone from tracing the calls, I left a loophole. I won't explain the science behind it, but I managed to design a computer that can trace his call and pinpoint his exact location."

"And since the boss isn't watching them, they can do so without detection!" Ruriko said excitedly. "You're a genius!"

Reino laughed, "Thanks! I've got to go now." He got up and made his way towards the door. "Time to fix the cameras. We'll discuss the plan tomorrow."

"Wait!", Ruriko called.

Reino turned to her. She was staring at him suspiciously.

"Why tell me all this? Why not save yourself? I think that's what you would have normally done."

"Because I love you" he said simply.

With that he walked out of the room leaving behind a stupefied Ruriko.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kyoko and Ren hadn't slept the whole night. They sat by the telephone for hours watching it like a bomb ready to explode any minute. They picked it up with every ring only to find it was a false alarm.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ren got up to his feet wearily and opened the door. He blinked when he saw who it was.

"Kuon! Thank god you're safe! We were so worried when we heard about the terrorist attack and you being among the victims!", his parents cried in relief, hugging him. "Where is Kyoko and my grandson?", Kuu demanded.

Kyoko hugged her parents, tears rolling down her cheeks. "K…Kiryu's been kidnapped!", she said sobbing.

There was a stunned silence, as Ren and Kyoko explained what had happened on Kiryu's birthday.

"It's been a day since he went missing and the kidnapper still hasn't called!", Kyoko wept.

Just then the doorbell rang a second time.

Ren rose again to answer it. To his surprise, it was the postman. Once he had signed, he walked in with the passage frowning. They hadn't been expecting any packages. And this didn't look like a late birthday gift for Kiryu. The address on the package was unknown.

"What is it?",Kyoko asked. Ren didn't answer before unwrapping it to find two very strange items. One was a rubik's cube and the other was a tiny black computer. It had no markings or brand names on it.

The whole family gathered around. "There's a note.", Julie said pointing at a piece of paper that they hadn't noticed earlier. Kyoko unfolded it and read out loud, "Password to rubik's cube is 'Kyoko'. Password to computer is 'Kiryu'. Use rubik's cube first for instructions."

Ren stared at her bewildered. "What can that mean?", he asked.

He picked up the rubik's cube ,turning it in his hands and examining it when he suddenly noticed a tiny speaker on a red coloured square.

"Kyoko", he said loudly into the speaker before dropping it quickly when he felt a sharp jolt run through his fingers.

They watched in amazement as the rubik's cube began to arrange itself in a few seconds till all the colours were separated. Then the red wall began to slowly move forward a little distance before stopping.

"Kyoko.", a voice said clearly from the cube. Kyoko jumped. The sound quality was phenomenal. It sounded like the speaker was in the room with them.

"This is Reino. It's regarding your son's kidnapping."

Kyoko began to feel the demons within her reawaken. That stupid beagle! If he touches a hair of my son's ,I'll kill him! ,she thought furiously. But his next words took her by surprise.

"NO, I know you are thinking I kidnapped him, but I assure you , Though I was involved, the real mastermind behind all this is Sho Fuwa.

Now, I haven't got much time to explain, but you have to trust me. I am willing to help you save your son. But I can't do it myself. Not here. But you can, if you use that computer. It's a call tracer. Take off the cable from your phone and connect it to the call tracer instead. When, Fuwa calls you for the ransom tomorrow, he will call you to a different location. The tracer will pinpoint his exact location. Your mission ,should you choose to accept it , will be to send a team to the location. DO NOT CALL THE POLICE. Though he is not watching you, it's possible he has a spy in the police force. How you assemble your team or carry out your plan is up to you. This tape will self destruct within fifteen seconds."

The talking stopped and in fifteen seconds the little cubes fell off one by one. Five seconds later, there was a sizzling sound and they went up in a puff of smoke.

"He's definitely got style..", Kuu murmured. "I half expected him to say that we would be disavowed if we were caught."

"Never mind that!", Ren said furiously. "Can we trust this little creep? He used to stalk Kyoko and harass her years ago!"

"I think he's telling the truth.", Kyoko said thoughtfully. "He hates Sho ,and would love to spoil things for him. But you are right Kuon. That doesn't mean we can entirely trust him.."

"Well!", Kuu exploded. "That takes the cake! Why can't this Fuwa creep leave you two alone?"

"That's because he is an arrogant, stupid, stubborn bastard who doesn't know the meaning of love!", Ren said angrily.

He yanked the cable off the phone and connected it to the computer.

"Kiryu!", he shouted into the speaker. Immediately a satellite map popped into the screen.

"Call us Fuwa!", he said savagely. "I'll be waiting…And when I see you next, I'll crush your pathetic little throat into powder!"

…**A/N**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! I WAS GOING TO REVEAL THAT SHO WAS THE KIDNAPPER LATER, BUT THE ANAGRAM WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS…**

**TO REINO HATERS, I KNOW HE'S OOC HERE. BUT I WANTED TO MAKE HIM THE GOOD GUY FOR A CHANGE. DON'T QUESTION LOGIC IN THIS STORY THOUGH! I CAN'T WRITE A PROPER SUSSPENSE WITHOUT INJECTING SOME NONSENSE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Plans

"Hurry up! We have only an hour until he wakes up!", Reino hissed . "I am hurrying up !", Ruriko said bristling at his tone. "Besides, didn't you say you had fed a loop into the cameras again?"

"Yes! But that doesn't mean we've got all day! Ah! Here we are at last!" Reino pushed open the door and together with Ruriko entered one of the most magnificent rooms of their headquarters.

"Welcome to my lab!", Reino announced proudly. "It's where I design my gadgets and devices."

"The boss let you work here all by yourself undetected?",Ruriko asked incredulously.

"Well, he did put a few security cameras,", Reino admitted, " but if I need to design some devices that the boss may not ah..approve of, I can always manipulate them. Now, come on. I need to show you the suits."

He took a remote and pointed it at one of the walls. At the push of a button the wall became transparent, revealing a much larger room behind. "He really shouldn't have trusted you enough to build this place.", Ruriko muttered shaking her head in disbelief and admiration. Reino extended his hand to her."Come on.", he said ,"Take my hand and run through the 'wall'."

"I can run on my own thank you!", she said huffily. She rushed to the wall at top speed. But instead of going through the wall, she found herself trying to run through a rubbery wall which threw her back into the lab. "Ow!", she said wincing in pain as she got up.

She glared at Reino who was laughing his head off. "It only responds to my touch!", he said in an amused voice. "That's why I asked you to take my hand. Once you do that you'll be like a part of my body, and the wall will allow you to enter the room."

Ruriko spluttered when she heard this. "Part of your.. excuse me?", she cried indignantly. "Kindly do _not_ use that weird wording!".Reino sighed as she grudgingly took his hand and together the two of them ran into the wall into the other room. This time Ruriko felt as though there was no wall! It was like rushing through air.

Reino then led her to a table where there were two grey suits. They were designed like diving suits, but were made of metal. "Not just any metal!",Reino explained. "They are made of a special alloy I have recently designed. "Light, but extremely strong. Completely bullet-proof and shock proof! But that's not all.. The most important part –the buttons!"

Ruriko began paying more attention now. To her surprise, instead of showing her the suits, he turned and walked over to her.

"The button on your right shoulder,", Reino whispered placing his hand on her right shoulder and caressing it, "will activate the rocket motor on your back, and you can fly in any direction you want…". His face was inches away from Ruriko's. Ruriko felt as though all her senses had stopped working. _What is he doing? _She thought frantically. _Why can't I mov_e?

Reino placed his other hand on her left shoulder. "The button on the left shoulder,",he whispered into her ears , tickilng them, "will activate a motor under each of your feet. They will turn into roller skates. And do you know how the accelerator works?",he continued whispering before trailing kisses down her neck. "What ?",Ruriko croaked, her throat dry."Voice control..", he answered seductively slipping his hand to her shoulder under her shirt. "Just say out loud any speed within 500 kilometres per hour and your skates will move in any speed you wish…"

"And now for the final button.."

Ruriko had an ominous feeling when he said it in _that _tone. "It's the most amazing one of all. Once you push that button, you become invisible. Just like in the movies Ruriko!",he said breathing down her neck. " Ingenious isn't it? Wouldn't you like to know where that wondrous button is?"

Ruriko was so paralysed that she didn't realize that Reino's hands were no longer on her shoulder. They were under her shirt. And caressing her stomach. And were moving at a surprisingly fast pace towards-

"The chest.",he whispered into her ears, before kissing her neck once again.

"ENOUGH!", Ruriko roared throwing Reino off her . "I get it okay? I don't need a _demonstration_!"

Reino chuckled as they left the lab together to discuss his plan to escape and help the Hizuris. _Some day I'll get her.._

Ruriko felt furious with herself and Reino. _Why couldn't I move?_, she thought angrily. _Did I actually enjoy it? Noooo Ruriko! Don't fall for that …that pervert! Love is too dangerous. Look where a mere crush on Ren landed you!_ But unfortunately she couldn't ignore the fact that she owed Reino for helping her escape. Or the fact that her heart was still racing from their little 'encounter'. However, she wouldn't tell him the main phase of her plan. She still didn't trust him enough…

**THE NEXT DAY**

RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGG!

Ren ran to the telephone, and pressed the loudspeaker button. Everyone in the room crowded around the phone. The tracer began it's work.

"Hello?", Ren spoke loudly into the speaker.

At first there was silence. And then an unknown voice began speaking. "Ren Tsuruga I presume. This is Wu F. Osha. I need to meet you and your wife today. A car has been sent to your place. It will bring you to my hideout. And no funny tricks get it?"

"What about the money?", Kyoko now asked. "What money?", the kidnapper asked sounding puzzled. "The money for the ransom!", Ren said through gritted teeth.

The kidnapper laughed. "I'm not doing this for money Mr. Tsuruga. I have plenty of money! As for my ransom… We can discuss that face to face. I have certain…demands." And with that ,the phone went dead.

Ren sighed and looked around at the people in the room. "He really is asking for it now.",he said grimly. "Ready team?".

His 'team members' nodded.

" I have all your knives.", Lory Takarada said juggling them in the air. "I practice throwing them everyday and I never miss my target."

"I bought this samurai sword from an antique shop.", said Kanae. "Luckily, I know quite a bit about sword fighting thanks to my latest role!"

"I have this dart gun.", said Yashiro brandishing a toy gun. " He'll sleep like a baby once he gets hit by one of these, and we can cart him off to the police!"

"And if he puts up too much of a struggle, Kuu and I will take care of him!", said Julie grimly, holding a rolling pin in her hand.

Kuu was carrying an extremely heavy bag. "Julie's handmade cakes.",he later explained to Ren. "They're hard enough to cause a concussion if they hit _his_ head!"

Two hours later a mercedes arrived to pick up Ren and Kyoko. Ren nodded at kyoko, holding her hand tightly_. This is it! Time to save our son!_

The President's car was ready. "Where is this place?" , Julie asked squinting at the pointer the tracer had traced the call to. "It's an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Tokyo.", the president replied. "Now listen up team. We must reach the warehouse before them. Once they arrive , we follow them, bash up Fuwa, save Kiryu and hand over Fuwa to the police! Got that?"

"That's a clever plan!", Kanae muttered .

**THE KIDNAPPER'S HIDEOUT**

He arranged the three envelopes on the table neatly, practicing his lines, modulating his voice, trying to make it menacing and threatening . Ruriko watched him in exasperation. "He really is crazy!",she whispered to Reino. "What kind of a ransom is _that_?".

…. **Well, I'm almost done! Just one more chapter. I think I managed to keep Reino more in character this time!**

**Anyway ,please review!**


	6. Rescued

_**Hi! This is the last chapter….sooOOOoooo, thanks for reading and please review!**_

When Ren and Kyoko got into the car, the driver turned to them and smiled reassuringly.

"Ruriko!", Kyoko gasped. "You're in this too?"

Ruriko nodded with a grimace. "And I still regret my decision. Fuwa promised me all sorts of rewards, but it took me only a few days to realize I was working with a madman. I would have readily let you know earlier about his plans, but it wasn't easy, seeing that he would have killed me without a moment's hesitation. Helping you wouldn't have been possible without Reino's help. I know it won't be easy after everyting that's happened, but I must ask you to trust us."

Kyoko smiled at her warmly and squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks Ruriko.", she said gratefully. "We trust you."

Kuon nodded in agreement. "I wasn't ready to trust Reino, but if he is with you, I believe you.", he said, not meaning what he said altogether. He hadn't liked Ruriko much either….

"Thank you.", Ruriko replied. She then handed them a packet. On opening the packet they found a disc.

"It has three years recording of all the going-ons in our hideout. That is the evidence you need to present in court", she explained. "You can listen to it while we drive. Here's a laptop. It's going to be a long ride."

"What about our team?", Ren asked. "How will they get in?"

"Reino will take care of that."

…..

The black computer was more than just a call tracer. It had a microphone and a GPS tracking system. Lory was driving following the map.

Suddenly there was a crackling sound from the computer and Reino's VOICE COULD BE HEARD.

"Is this Ren Tsuruga's team?", he asked. "Yes!", Kuu said loudly.

"Good. Now whatever you do, please make sure you are here in half an hour. I have arranged for Ren and Kyoko to arrive a little later. Once you spot the warehouse, come to the pole near the forest and knock it three times."

The president began driving at 120 kilometres per hour to reach the hideout.

….

"I'll be going the longer way.", said Ruriko. "That way we can make sure that your team arrives before us.

Ren then asked a question that had been at the back of his mind.

"Why did he do all this? I mean isn't it too ..complicated?", he asked.

Ruriko laughed . "That's exactly what I asked him Tsuruga-san. You won't believe the answer he gave me.", she said and explained Sho's 'strategy'.

Kyoko and Ren listened stunned. "He really is nuts!", Kyoko said shaking her head.

"Of course he is!", Ruriko said vehemently. "He loves to do everything with a toch of drama! Thinks it adds to his 'mystique'!". She snorted when she said the word 'mystique'.

"Take his meals for example.", she continued. " You'd think he would get up, take his plate and eat. But no! That' s for _ordinary_ people. He needs his meals served up to him on a conveyor belt! As for his bathroom! Well…I'd better not get started on that.."

"But what does he want?", Kyoko asked. "What are his 'demands'? He said he didn't want money."

"I think you'd better here it from his own mouth Kyoko-san. You would never believe he is that crazy…."

….

The president knocked the pole three times. Everyone crowded around. Some distance away was the warehouse. Suddenly a trapdoor sprang open from the patch of grass before them. One by one they climbed in and found themselves in a long passage. The team members began running along the passage. It seemed to be leading underground as it was sloping downwards.

At the end of the passage was a door. On opening the door, they found themselves in a magnificent room.

"Welcome to my lab.", a voice said suddenly making them jump. Reino walked up to them. "Did you bring any weapons?"

They showed him their weapons and he nodded at each one of them. When Kuu showed him the cakes however, he paused. He disappeared Into the lab and came back with a large rifle. "You can load ot with the cakes.", he said grinning. "They are the right size. In a gun they will be more effective. Not only you can throw more cakes faster, but also harder. Now excuse me for a minute."

He came back a few minutes later wearing a strange looking diving suit. "We wait for Ruriko and then off we go to the rescue."

"Ruriko?", the president asked sharply. "She's involved too?"

"Yes.", Reino replied. Fuwa promised she would have Ren Tsuruga all to herself if the plan succeeded. But she got cold feet like me and here we are, helping you all save Kiryu and planning to escape as well."

…...

Ruriko led Ren and Kyoko to the warehouse. They went down the elevator and entered the hideout. It looked like something out of a spy movie. There were many rooms, corridors and passages. Ruriko took them to the room where Sho was waiting and then hurried off to Reino's lab.

Ren and Kyoko turned their attention to the man at the desk. If the situation hadn't been so serious, they would have burst out laughing at his strange appearance.

Sho walked up to them with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome to my hideout my friends. Today is the day the two of you will regret your union without my consent! HAHAHHEEHEHEHHEHHHOOHOHHOHO", he laughed maniacally . But his laugh was far from spine-chilling. It only made Ren walk straight up to him and give him a solid punch.

Sho staggered, his nose bleeding and eyes burning with rage.

"Manners Tsuruga!", he hissed. "Or have you forgotten about your son?". He pointed at the other end of the room.

Kiryu lay unconscious and confined on a metal bed right under a-

"Magnetically controlled guillotine.", Sho declared. He showed them a remote with two buttons. "You see, if I press this red button, it activates the blades magnet and it heads straight for the metal underneath and off with his head. A lot more efficient and faster than ancient times….The blue buttons deactivates the magnet and sends the blade back up!"

Kyoko longed to strangle the arrogant pop singer and would have done so if he hadn't been holding the remote.

"What do you want?", she asked instead through gritted teeth.

"So you've decided to co-operate at last!", he said with a triumphant smirk. He walked up to the table and brought three envelopes.

He took out the papers in the first envelope. "I need you two to sign these divorce papers. Tsuruga can keep the child . I don't want another man's brat under my family's roof."

"What do you mean?", Ren asked sharply.

Sho smiled as he opened the second envelope. "Marriage registration papers. It already has my signature. I also need Kyoko's and your signatures. Kyoko as the bride and Tsuruga as the witness!"

The couple stared at him dumbfounded.

Sho then opened the third envelope. "Your resignation letter to LME and a signed declaration that you will never enter the Japanese entertainment industry again."

_No wonder Ruriko didn't think I would believe her._, Kyoko thought. _I don't think I would have either!_

"So!", Sho said interrupting her thoughts. "Sign the first papers please!"

Ren had never felt so helpless. He longed to stuff those stupid papers down Fuwa's throat, but it would only cause their son to lose his head.

Sho sighed impatiently. "How about some incentive?", he asked , pointing the remote at Kiryu and pressing the red button. To their horror , the blade began to zoom down towards Kiryu!

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Kyoko screamed. Sho pushed the blue button and immediately the blade move back up. He handed a pen and the papers to the couple. Kyoko took them, her hands shaking.

…

Unknown to the room occupants, the team was hiding behind a cupboard in the room. They had reached there thanks to another secret passage from Reino's lab. Reino and Ruriko had turned on their invisibility buttons and were flying around the room.

Ruriko went to Kiryu and pushed a button by his bed whish freed him from the cuffs. Reino was looking for an opportunity to grab the remote from Sho's hand. When Sho was handing the papers, Reino seized the opportunity , He swooped down and grabbed the remote.

"NOW!", he yelled, flying out of a starltled Sho's reach.

A lot af things began happening at once. Ruriko grabbed Kiryu and hid him in a safe place in the room. Ren's team ran from their hiding place towards Sho who immediately drew his sharp sword.

Kanae was the only on who didn't pause. She ran at sho and began a viscious sword fight with him.

SWISH! FLICK! SWISH! FLICK! SWISH! FLICK! SWISH! FLICK!

Their swords flashed back and forth defending,injuring and threatening to kill.

"Father do something!", Kyoko screamed, terrified her beloved moko would get herself killed. But Kuu was helpless. The two fighters were moving so fast, it would be dangerous to shoot .

Suddenly Kanae cut Sho's sword neatly in half with a single flick of her sword. Sho howled in rage as Kanae with a series of complicated flicks tore his shirt creating a 'Z' on his chest. "Take that Zorro!", she yelled.

Kuu began shooting Julie's cakes at Sho. He shot at every part of his body but his head.

BOOM! BAM! BLADDAM!

"Ouch! Owwwww!", Sho screamed backing till he reached the wall. Kuu never stopped. When he was empty, he reloaded his rifle again and continued, ignoring Sho's screams of pain and the sound of his bones breaking.

When the shooting was over however, Sho once again tried to make a run for it. Lory threw his knives one by one pinning Sho's cape and thus Sho himself to the wall.

Kuu walked to Sho and said sternly,"The pain that you feel is nothing compared to the pain you made us go through! And even the fate awaiting you now is too good for you."

Yashiro pointed his gun at sho and shot the dart at him. Sho felt sudden pain and then a sudden peace of mind. His eyes began to droop and he fell asleep.

Ren found a strong rope and securely bound and gagged Sho.

The whole lot of them left the hideout and headed back for Tokyo. Sho found himself in the prison hospital and was sentenced to five years prison for his crimes. They made headlines for weeks.

POPSINGER GOES BERSERK.

FUWA TURNS TERRORIST CUM KIDNAPPER. Etc..etc…

The rest of the team went on with their lives. Reino and Ruriko however felt it was a shame to let the suits go to waste. Though they continued to remain in show –biz, they wore their suits underneath and would often go 'super-manning', as they called it. They would fly, race after criminals, turn invisible and soon came to be known as the dynamic duo. Reino still continued in his efforts to hook up with Ruriko. Because ha knew that deep in her heart she felt a tiny bit of attraction towards him.

Ren and Kyoko lived in peace with Kiryu. Sho had been admitted to a mental hospital after his sentence.

Kyoko smiled lovingly at Ren and Kiryu lying peacefully on the bed. Ever since the kidnapping, Kiryu often crept into their bed. She kissed them before getting up to make breakfast. No more Sho…no more kidnappings…and no more attempts to separate her from Ren. Yes! She was very happy.


End file.
